


Out Of Uniform

by TigerPrawn



Series: Non Binary Fics [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, FTM Julian Bashir, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Prosthesis, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Trans Character, Trans Julian Bashir, Trans Male Character, front hole pentration, hemepenes, snuggles and nuzzling of neck ridges, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: They seem to have been skirting around this since the day they met, and Garak is determined to have Bashir, even if he needs to employ some gentle manipulation to persuade the doctor to give into his feelings.[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	Out Of Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



> Set between Rapture and By Inferno’s Light
> 
> I was inspired to write this by this [amazing art by Rednoonsun](https://rednoonsun.tumblr.com/post/175577214301/support-me-on-patreon-a-patron-requested-some)
> 
> But also, it got me thinking about the idea of FTM Julian - firstly, mmmm hemipenes, and then secondly the idea of what transitioning would be like in the future, and what might be available - see end notes for more.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/43277095972/in/dateposted/)

“Interesting.” Garak muttered over his raktajino, watching the Cardassian officer walk through the promenade with the human woman on his arm. 

“Hmm?” Julian quirked a brow and instantly looked up from his PADD, as he was one to do when Garak said something open like this. One thing Garak had always enjoyed about the doctor was his almost childlike desire to know more about Garak and his view on things - convinced the tailor was a spy. Which was something Garak had enjoyed too much to discourage, whether it be truth or a lie. It was how they had developed this easy friendship that Garak would not be without. 

He found he’d never had such a close friend before in his life. He hadn’t really had a friend. Enemies, plenty. Colleagues…. were also often enemies. Lovers, many. But never friends and what he had with Julian, though he would never admit it, he treasured. 

“Oh nothing.” Garak dismissed casually, waiting for the doctor’s rapt attention and curiosity - as always. He did take bait so beautifully. 

“I had heard rumours that Legate Almot had married a human woman, and now the proof is before us.” Garak gestured in the direction of the couple as they walked further from the replimat. 

He could practically see the gears working in Julian’s brain and was rewarded by a slight flush creeping up the doctor’s throat and cheeks. As a doctor, Julian of course was no stranger to the anatomy of either species, and how best they would fit together during copulation. 

“Oh. Yes.” Julian replied with a stutter. “Interesting.” He cleared his throat and looked around for a moment as though looking for a reason to escape. 

“Isn’t it?” Garak pressed, as though just expressing a natural intrigue. “I have never been with a human, though I must admit to a curiosity.” He smiled.

“I, uh… must dash. I told the captain I would have this report to him in… five… um, now.” Julian, looking delightfully flustered, stood and gave a curt nod before leaving as fast as was polite. 

Garak’s lips curled into a satisfied smile. That went exactly as anticipated. 

*

Garak watched Julian rush towards the infirmary, an abrupt conclusion to another pleasant lunch date with him.

And it was a _date_ , to use the human vernacular. Though apparently, almost entertainingly, even after all of these years, Doctor Julian Bashir hadn’t seemed to have realised that. 

There was an obvious flirtation that even a blind Bajoran weavil mole would have seen. And it wasn’t one sided either. The good doctor was apt at turning on the charm and Garak was always happy to be a recipient. 

In fact, he had been happy for it to be no more than that.

However, something had changed. Since Internment Camp 371, the doctor had seemed a little off. He joked one day that he was surprised Garak, of all people hadn’t noticed that he had been replaced by a changeling for a few weeks. Perhaps that had been disappointment rather than a joke? 

But then they had moved passed that, Julian - despite the trauma his internment must have caused - was back to his old self in no time. 

Garak had been relieved. But also resolved. 

Despite years of being content with their flirtatious friendship, even if it did cause him a physical reaction that he wished he could explore further, he resolved to act on it. 

The first step had been to study his friend - reconnaissance, in effect. Julian seemed receptive to a great deal of flirtation and even light physical contact, but clearly there was something holding him back. Further thought lead Garak to a calculated assumption of what that might be. And finally, all he need do was create situations, or make use of those before him, that would corral the doctor into the desired direction of his bed. 

That was to say, remove whatever obstacles Julian had obviously placed in his mind that had so far stopped him from acting upon his clear desire. 

It had been a slow start, peppering conversation with small hints and tidbits to allow Julian to know that he was receptive to any advancements the doctor wished to make. That species was certainly no obstacle for him. There had been conversations over beer and kanar about their thoughts on casual sex, dating and relationships - Garak making a point of allowing that he was open to any scenario. And with time, and these subtle reassurances, Garak noticed the flirting had increased, the soft smiles and adoring looks had too. 

But there was one last thing that Garak was certain was an obstacle in Julian’s mind. Perhaps even a fear, more so than an apprehension. And it seemed the arrival of the legate and his lovely bride afforded just the opportunity to address that. 

*

Elim Garak had known for quite some time that all was not as expected with Doctor Julian Bashir. It had come to his attention during a very early morning fitting when Julian needed a rush appointment before going on duty. The doctor was attending an event on Betazed - some sort of conference and he had wanted a casual suit for the free day he would have and time was short. A rush job for a friend.

He had tailored for Julian before, but something was different this time. As he had measured the inside leg, Garak’s knowledge and expectations of human anatomy were thrown. Julian didn’t notice his hesitation, as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked clearly in need of his first raktajino of the day. 

“Doctor,” he’d started, but then had no idea how to voice his question - uncertain as to what might have happened that had altered Julian’s anatomy. He instead filed the information away, intrigued when Julian had come for his final fitting with everything as it should be once more. 

That had been quite some time ago and though it had roused Garak’s suspicions and he had drawn his own conclusions, it had not altered in any way his interest in the doctor. He had been practically besotted with the man, in his own way, since the moment they met and nothing was going to change that. 

If anything, even then, had had considered that perhaps the reason the doctor had never reacted to his subtle advances - even though he seemed very interested - lay in a secret he didn’t wish to share. Perhaps he thought Garak would reject him or be uninterested, but this seemed a strange idea for Julian to have given that he was an expert in the biology of many species. Presumably he had a firm grasp of the sexual tastes and appetites of those species? Aside from which, Cardassians were not ones to be overly bothered by the genitalia of their lovers - there was always something that could be enjoyed. 

To the outward observer, perhaps they would see Cardassians as very traditional in their pairings, and yes marriage was expected to be of male and female. But marriage to Cardassians was also merely a contract meant for procreation and alliance. Love and sexual interest need not be a factor, and taking lovers of any gender was quite the norm. 

He was sure Julian knew this well enough from the great deal of study he knew the doctor had undertaken about Cardassia. 

It left Garak at a loss as to why, after five years of close friendship and a bond he knew he would never be able to replicate, they still had not copulated. He was sure that this manipulation - the planting of that seed of an idea of a Cardassian with a human - would give the doctor much to consider. 

He had _not_ expected that it would result in a week of cancelled lunch dates, generally ignored, him and when finally answering one comm simply replied that he had a lot on his mind.

Garak had clearly not factored in adequately enough the impetuous nature of the doctor. Certainly he was less impetuous these days, or so Garak thought - until he turned up at Garak’s quarters in the middle of the night.

*

Julian looked a little disheveled, as though he had tried to sleep and not managed it, and had thrown on his clothes to race over and finally act in some way. He had done a poor job of dressing - his tunic slightly askew and his undershirt was, tantalisingly, open at the throat. 

“Doctor!” Garak greeted in surprise, before moving aside. “Do come in.”

Julian seemed hesitant but crossed the threshold nonetheless and the door slid closed behind him. 

“It’s quite late, is everything alright?” Garak asked, a meaningfully leading question. 

Julian looked down and shuffled from foot to foot, looking younger than he had when they had first met. Garak swallowed at the thought of their first meeting - being instantly drawn to the attractive human. Perhaps many Cardassians saw the appeal of such soft, warm species - enough to have taken Bajorans to bed, but others had abhorred the idea. Humans and Bajorans alike had soft skin compared to his own hard, compacted scales. With no exoskeleton they were also more fragile, they required a tenderness that Garak found he had been longing a great while to show Julian. It was hard to keep such ideas from his mind as the man stood in his room in the middle of the night. 

“I… Have been thinking. About Humans and Cardassians.” Julian looked up as he said it, clearly trying to rally his usual confidence. 

Determined not to be undone by how endearing the doctor was, Garak merely raised a curious brow. “How so? I assume it was important enough to disturb the glass of kanar I was taking before bed.” He smiled jovially. 

In part it was a stalling tactic - he had not planned for this eventuality amongst the many he had considered. Julian being unpredictable in this way was quite lovely, he didn’t even mind that he had missed this eventuality in his scheming. 

Julian seemed to have returned to the bumbling, awkward fellow Garak had often witnessed trying to talk to the dabo girls when he first arrived on the station. To think he might, finally, have had the same effect was gratifying. 

“I can come back in the morning.” Julian offered, looking uncertain. 

“No!” Garak found himself responding much more forcefully than intended and Julian raised a brow at that. “Stay, you’re here now. Join me for some kanar and we will talk ab-”

“Why did you make a point of mentioning Legate Almot and his wife?” Julian asked, rooted to the spot and looking sternly at Garak. “I am not as green as you think I am. I’m not the young man who you could regale with truth and lies and everything in between.” 

Garak realised that Julian actually looked hurt. Of course the doctor could not be unaware, after all these years, of the way Garak manipulated. He had always assumed the doctor somewhat enjoyed it, once he had made the realisation. 

Before Garak could formulate an answer, strangely off-kilter by this unanticipated turn of events, Julian continued - 

“You could have just told me that you want me.” Julian clearly tried hard not to make it sound like a question but raised his brow nonetheless. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it?”

Garak opened his mouth to speak but, uncharacteristically, nothing came out. 

“Don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing?” Julian was starting to smile now. “I know you too well, don’t you think?” 

“More than most.” Garak allowed with a smile of his own. He found himself charmed by the quickly returning confidence of the doctor. “You’ve always been interested, that much I believe I know. But something has been holding you back. I wanted you to know that you needn’t be concerned on my part in that regard.” 

Julian quirked a brow almost into his hairline. “In what _regard_?” There was a wary note under the light tone.

“That our anatomy might not be compatible.” Garak replied matter of factly.

Julian’s eyes went wide for a moment and the brow remained raised. He did not seem to have any intention of replying verbally. 

“Why have you ignored me the last week if you already suspected my intent?” Garak was curious. Not hurt of course, but lacking an understanding of the behaviour. 

“You… may have indicated that you were not concerned, _in that regard_ , but I was. I needed some time to think about it. To think about why I hadn’t allowed myself to consider this before. And yes, maybe your reassurance was what I needed. To know that I wouldn’t be rejected by the closest person to me.“

Garak swallowed, raising his own brow at the admission. 

His heart was already pounding when Julian closed the distance between them in a short step before pressing his lips to Garak’s.

As anticipated, they were soft and warm. Fleshy in a way his own species was not. It was quite an intriguing and pleasant experience. After a moment Julian pulled back, his grin wide and boyish. 

“Am I to be subject to the same charms as your other conquests?” Garak gently jested. 

Julian left out a soft chuckle. “No, we know each other too well for that. I think I’ll just be myself.” 

Garak admired Julian’s smiling face before allowing his eyes to trail down to the open undershirt. The man’s beautiful throat. 

“You know, as far as the remarkably uninspired Starfleet uniforms go, I do prefer the grey. Much more fetching… and I enjoy the way the collar of your undershirt opens. Your throat is quite lovely doctor.” 

Julian barked a laugh. “You’re going to attempt to charm me instead?” 

“Perhaps we’re beyond charm?” Garak observed. 

“We do know each other too well for it.” Julian confirmed, pressing the length of his body to Garak’s. “Though… not well enough.” He kissed Garak again. 

As enjoyable as their little back and forth had been, Garak could not compare it to the way Julian fit against him, the way his warm tongue felt as they kissed. 

They were both breathless by the time Julian pulled back, smiling at him as he slid an arm behind Garak’s back and drew his other hand up to softly touch Garak’s lips. 

“So cold.” Julian commented before nipping at them again.

*

Garak had expected to win. He had expected the result of his actions would be the eventual conquest of the object of his desires and affections. 

But, not like this. Not on Julian’s terms, though the end result was going to be the same. 

Julian had downed the glass of kanar Garak had waiting on the table, and they had then relocated to the bedroom. Now Garak watched as the doctor slowly removed his uniform. Not a tease as much as it seemed to be a slight return of cautiousness. Garak wondered if he should remind him that the tastes of most species was varied and that there was no likelihood of Garak rejecting him, if that was what he feared?

Instead he held his tongue, mostly because he was completely speechless as the doctor moved, naked, to the centre of his bed. He lay back into the pillows, one modest hand making a poor job of covering his clearly interested member. 

“I don’t… most people don’t know. Just some close friends, family. How did you…”

The question pulled Garak from his voyeurism and he advanced, stopping at the end of the bed to remove his own clothes as he replied -

“The week before the Betazed conference, you were very busy and clearly exhausted. For your fitting you arrived sans prosthesis.”

The deep crimson blush that bloomed across the doctor’s face was so breathtaking that Garak had to pause in the removal of his tunic. 

“No need to be embarrassed doctor, when we are harried these things happen.”

“I appreciate your discretion.” Julian sounded sincere and his blush deepened. “It’s not something I’m ashamed of, it’s just never been relevant… I’d rather people knew from me if they know at all.”

“Don’t mention it.” Garak smiled. His breathing was level, exterior cool and calm as ever, but he wondered if the doctor could hear his pounding heart rate. Certainly, his interest was clear and noted when he removed his pants and Julian chewed his lower lip whilst taking in the sight of his sheath, already bulging with restrained interest. 

“I’ve never…” Julian swallowed, his confidence deserting him a little. 

“Don’t worry my dear, I assure you we Cardassians can be very gentle.” He smiled and knelt on the end of the bed, starting to crawl slowly towards his prey. 

“No, not… Well, yes I’ve never been with a Cardassian… I just meant,” he exhaled a nervous breath. “I haven’t been with anyone without my prosthesis since I transitioned.”

“I see.” Garak considered his words, laying beside him and stroking a gentle hand over Julian’s smooth chest. “I don’t mean for the way I handled this to assert that I had any expectations on the type of intimacy we might find with each other. Are you comfortable with-”

“I’m fine.” Julian cut him off quickly with a hiss, looking entirely delicious as he enjoyed the movement of Garak’s cool hand. “I’ve never had surgery there because I am comfortable with myself and…” he struggled, breathless - his blush spreading across his chest - “the prosthesis is great, but I never wanted anything permanent. Just in case.”

Garak nodded his understanding and found himself once more, uncharacteristically lost for words. They had shared a great deal with each other during their friendship, certainly Garak had never shared as much with anyone - both truth and lies. So he felt both bewildered and honoured to have this new information about his friend. 

His lover? 

Garak’s sheath opened a little, unable to completely contain the twitching girth within.

He stroked a tentative hand down to Julian’s belly, rewarded by a trembling breath and a slight arching of the doctor’s back as he tried to meet his hand. Julian’s own fell from it’s modest placement, revealing the prosthesis in all its glory. 

Garak couldn’t help the low growl from the back of his throat at the sight of it - of Julian prone like this for him. 

He was surprised by the light and amused chuckle, dragging his eyes back to meet Julian’s gaze. 

“I guess you like what you see… if you’d prefer-” 

“Julian, I prefer you, however you want to be.” Garak interjected, enjoying the doctor’s soft smile. “And, I’d like to be presumptuous and hope this will not be the only sexual encounter we have. We have plenty of time to explore many things.” 

Julian was smiling widely, confidence restored it seemed. He reached his hand back to his erect cock and began to slowly pump it, once more chewing on his lower lip but his eyes never leaving Garak’s.

The effect was extraordinary - the way it reacted just as a human penis should, and it clearly gave Julian an immense amount of pleasure. Curious, Garak couldn’t stop himself leaning down and taking the tip of it into his mouth. 

“Oahh!” Julian keened and canted his hips involuntarily. Which had the pleasant result of pushing himself further into Garak’s mouth. 

Garak marvelled at the way he could feel every undulation and tremor - it was indistinguishable and he was sure that many of Julian’s lovers had had no idea. The thought made his chest swell that Julian had shared this with him. 

Even though he was moaning his clear pleasure, Julian lightly pushed Garak, until he was easing back. 

“Wait…” Julian told him on a shaky breath. “Come here.” He pulled Garak up the bed until they were face to face, Julian rolling into him so that their bodies pressed together - the hard prosthesis rubbing tantalisingly against his sheath. 

When he moaned, Julian laughed and captured his mouth, kissing him slowly and softly - mirroring the gentle undulations of his body.

“I’ve… wanted this for a very long time.” Julian pulled back to admit. 

“My dear doctor, I know what you mean.” Garak smiled and brought their mouths together again. 

Julian was far from the first warm blooded species he’d been with, and yet he was sure the heat had never been so enjoyable before. The radiation of it from Julian’s naked body against his own, his warm tongue slipping inside his mouth - it was all very intoxicating. The very thought of pushing into that sort of heat had Garak’s cocks throbbing. 

“Mmm.” Julian's’ moan caught him offguard, breaking through the blissful haze - it took him a moment to realise it had been a response to his sheath no longer being able to contain him. The tips of both of his penises were emerging through, brushing against Julian’s own. And then against the doctor’s hand as he reached down and ran it lightly over Garak’s swelling hardness. 

Garak’s breath hitched at the burning and wonderful heat of Julians’ hand. 

“Doctor…” He exhaled, trembling as the hand stroked lightly, first one, then the other. The whole time the slightly cooler prosthesis pressed to the underside of them. It was glorious and Garak was thankful that premature ejaculation was not something Cardassians were prone to. 

He pushed his hips forward into Julian’s hand for a moment before the doctor stopped him, pushing him back with a smile. “Wait… let me…” 

Julian rolled onto his back, still flushed and now breathing heavily. He was breathtaking.

Garak watched as the doctor reached down and pressed something just under his testes. There was the slight mechanical whir of mechanisms releasing and the penis went limp in his hand as he drew it away from his body. Beneath he looked, Garak assumed, closer to human female anatomy, though Julian had a smaller, natural penis above his entrance and several tiny biomedical ports around the area that denoted how his prosthesis attached. 

Julian looked at him almost shyly, clearly resisting the urge to cover himself again. 

“Are you comfortable, Julian?” Garak asked as the doctor placed his prosthetic to the side. He looked so nervous but happy, excited. Garak didn’t wish to presume anything. “If you-”

His words were cut off by Julian cupping his face, looking at him with those big dark eyes that Garak was sure would be his undoing. 

“I want this, I want you.” 

The words made Garak tremble, all the more so when Julian added - 

“My dear Elim.”

*

At first Julian had rolled Garak to his back and straddled him, positioning himself to easily take his lower penis. The higher one pressing hard and tight against Julian’s own cock as he rocked above him.

Julian’s speed and motion gave away that he had no intention of climaxing in this way, as much as he was clearly enjoying the sensations. Garak found himself letting out an involuntary and deep moan when Julian cupped his free penis and pressed it against his own, holding the hard shaft tight to him as he continued to grind. 

He looked delectable and Garak could think of nothing better than to be thoroughly used by the man. To that end he had no expectation that this would get even more satisfying than it already was. But then Julian fixed him with a determined look and asked harshly, trying to grind out the word - 

“Lubricant?”

Something fluttered in Garak’s chest and he found it difficult to breath, so he nodded his reply, reaching over to the bedside cabinet - thankful that it was within reach. He only needed to shift slightly to get the small bottle of relaxant oil, even so the movement resulted in Julian bouncing in his lap. They both groaned and Julian fell forward to kiss him again. 

He was so busy enjoying the warmth of the doctor’s mouth that he didn’t realise Julian had taken the oil until he heard the bottle open. And then Julian was leaning forward a little more, kissing him more deeply for a moment before breaking and panting, burying his face against Garak’s neck ridges.

“Julian?” Garak wanted to ask if he was ok or needed any assistance, but the responding gasp from the doctor’s mouth, the way his inner muscles clenched for a moment around Garak’s enveloped penis - he knew the doctor had this all in hand. 

“Huhhnn.” Another gasp that this time became a groan as Julian began working his fingers inside himself. For Garak, the sensation of it was wonderful, the sporadic tightening around him, the feel of fingers pressing against the inner wall separating them from him. It only served to build his anticipation of being completely buried within his sweet friend. 

“Elim…” Julian moaned his name, his breath hot against his ridges, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. And it was more than a moan, the inflection seemed that of an invitation. And so Garak took it, his assumption confirmed when Julian moaned again as Garak reached down and moved a finger alongside Julian’s own. 

There was copious lubricant, and it slipped all over Garak’s fingers as he slid two slowly inside Julian. He couldn’t see or feel how many of Julian’s own fingers were inside himself, but the doctor was clearly enjoying it. It occurred to him that usually, from what he had mentioned, the only penetrative sex the doctor had would be anal. 

“Uahhhh!” Julian tightened briefly around both his fingers and his cock as he cried out. Intrigued, Garak repeated the action that had caused it, finding easily the doctor’s prostate implant. 

Another stroke of it had the doctor crying out again before pulling back and shaking his head. “N-no, don’t.... You’ll make me come.”

“I thought that was rather the point.” Garak chuckled and enjoyed the doctor’s blissfully dopey smile. 

“Not yet, not until…” 

Julian shifted, his hands now both either side of Garak as he leaned forward and kissed him at the same time as he lifted off of his cock. 

Garak gasped at the loss of heat around his straining member - both cocks now aching in anticipation. 

“Haaah, Julian…” Garak moaned, almost a plea. 

Julian was nodding, eyes closed as he moved up and then reached a hand beneath him. Still leaning forward as he pressed down onto Garak’s higher cock before feeding his lower cock inside his tight, hot chanel. 

He sank down slowly, tantalisingly. His face contorting with agonising pleasure as he ground further and further down - taking Garak entirely within himself. 

“Oh god, Elim… ohhh… god…” Julian gasped and babbled as he rocked back and forth. 

It was all too much. The heat and throbbing of Julian’s entire body, it would be over too soon if he allowed the doctor to take all his enjoyment. 

“Julian.” He muttered, pulling the man close to him. “Wait…”

Julian slowed to a stop, pressing his forehead to Garak’s as he panted with need. Garak pressed up to kiss him softly, before gently rolling them. Once Julian was on his back, Garak deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for long minutes, kissing languidly before finally Garak began to move. 

Julian moaned again, angling his hips up and wrapping his legs around Garak’s waist for a better angle. Garak swallowed the moan and changed from the gentle rocking motion to pulling back slowly. Julian gasped into his mouth as he pulled out and pushed back in, slow and steady, creating a dual friction that had Julian writhing and moaning until they were no longer able to continue kissing. 

“Oh god, Elim… please.” Julian clutched at him, canting his hips as much as he could - the slight press of his small penis was firm against Garak’s belly, adding another point of friction. 

He felt glorious - hot and tight, undulating around him as Julian still shivered at every press of Garak’s cold flesh. 

Garak moved, burying his face against Julian’s throat, revelling in the heat there as he nuzzled at the doctor whilst he thrust ever deeper and harder. The stimulation of both his penises was quite extraordinary, especially the way he could feel both of them through the thin divide of flesh that kept them apart. 

With every thrust he felt his body warming, his cool blood starting to heat from every point of contact with the human. It radiated throughout his body and pooled, tingling, in his gut. 

“Julian!” He gasped, at which he felt the doctor nod.

“Yes… yes…” The doctor ground against him even as he continued to thrust. “Oahhh, please… Fuck me.”

The unexpected profanity caught Garak off guard and his hips bucked of their own accord, driving deep into Julian, once then twice. Slamming into him a third and fourth time as he felt the man coming apart - trembling with each motion until he finally climaxed with a cry. 

Julian’s entire body tightened and flexed before tightening again. It felt for a moment as though Garak would be held forever in that heat and he knew he wanted that. 

“Doctor…” Garak groaned as he spilled himself deep inside Julian, his hips shuddering through the climax and pushing deep. 

“Oh god…” Julian moaned again, his eyes closed but his expression full of bliss as he clung tightly to Garak - every point of contact burning his cold flesh. “You feel so good. Stay… don’t go. I need you.” 

Garak’s jaw tightened at the words he hadn’t realised he had longed to hear for far too many years. Julian clung to him, holding him close in their mutual ecstacy, not letting him go even as he began to soften and recede. 

*

Julian Bashir was no stranger to waking in someone else’s bed. 

In fact, over the years he had made a habit of it. When he was younger he had been mindlessly pursuing some thought of needing a relationship. And later, despite the occasional long lasting fling, he cared less and less about attachments in general. As the Quadrant saw its fair share of battle and destabilisation, work and friendships became more important. 

One friendship in particular. 

Sticky and a little sore, Julian rolled until he hit cold flesh, spooning up behind Garak with a smile of contentment on his face. 

“Mhmmm.” 

The hum of pleasure from Garak was a beautiful sound. One of the many the man had made in the last few hours. 

“You're still here.” It wasn't a question but there was a note of surprise in Garak’s voice. 

Julian chuckled. “You think I'm the type to take off in the night?”

Garak looked over his shoulder, a thoughtful expression before he replied - “I was concerned, but no. You're not the type. Too much of a romantic. Every encounter is a love affair, even if it only lasts a night.” 

It was a fair assessment and it made Julian blush, bringing a triumphant nod from Garak.

“And is this just one night?” Julian asked, despite Garak’s hints the night before that may not be the case, but knowing that he'd be accepting of any answer. The connection they had was profound and not easily replicated. He was close with Garak in a way he wasn't with anyone else, not even Miles. There was a bond there that even a one night stand would not break. No, there would be no awkwardness, they would just go back to how things had been, and that was fine. 

“Never say never, doctor. You must know you were not a mere conquest to me and I'm sure you feel the same. But… we live in uncertain times.”

That much was true and Julian found himself nodding. He wondered if Garak was hesitant now, and wanted to give him the option to be so. 

“I'm going to go back to my quarters, shower, and then I’ll meet you later for our usual lunch date.” Julian decided aloud as he reached for his prosthesis that had ended up on the bedside table. 

“As you wish, I will certainly be there.” Garak’s reply was warm and gentle. It was, strangely, more than a little arousing. Something like a proposition and a submission. There was something intoxicating about having Garak off kilter and somewhat submissive. 

Julian smiled as he pressed his prosthesis into place, listening for the little whir as it lined up, and feeling the nerves and tissues connect through the bioport interfaces until it was one with the rest of his flesh. 

And the rest of his flesh, and mind, was slightly aroused. 

His cock immediately stiffened, not yet fully hard, but enough to push into the crease of Garak’s ass when he rolled back to spoon him. 

“I really should go. You’ve left me in great need of a shower before my shift.” He muttered against Garak’s ear, letting his light stubble brush over the man’s neck ridges.

The shiver that sent through Garak was involuntary and not easy to hide. Julian chuckled, enjoying how easy it was to bring down all of the man’s defenses like this. 

“Or… you could let them know you’re sick. You feel awfully hot to me, perhaps you’re coming down with a fever. You definitely should spend the day in bed.” Garak replied in the tone he often used when trying to convince someone into something, and it made Julian grin. 

“It’s been a long time since your powers of persuasion have worked on me, but… I may make an exception this once.” Julian was still grinning as he nuzzled against Garak’s neck ridges and pressed his hips forward to show his growing interest. 

“Mhmmm.” Garak hummed his pleasure. “Let's just pretend we have no cares beyond this bed.”

“Yes. And I'll also continue to pretend I have not grown completely immune to your manipulations and had no idea what you were up to when you mentioned the legate and his wife.” 

He had known of course. He hadn’t missed any of Garak’s subtle manipulations, but even so, it had worked as Garak had wanted. It had made Julian consider and finally act.

Garak huffed a laugh and pressed back. “I don’t believe I’ve ever hidden my interest in you, doctor. Though I do look forward to exploring it further.” 

There was a clear invitation there and Julian smiled, sighing against Elim’s cold flesh and snuggling against his back. Perhaps lunchtimes would have to relocate from the replimat in future.

**Author's Note:**

> Julians anatomy - if it is unclear. Julian has had whatever version of hormone therapy is available, and subsequently has lower growth - which I headcanon him having had a metoidioplasty. He has had top surgery, but medical advances mean that the scars are not visible. I’ve tried to keep it realistic to the idea that there is no one way to transition, and certainly the option Julian goes for re: lower surgery/prosthesis is what I would go for too. But also, who doesn’t want a prostate implant??  
> I didn’t want to bog the fic down in too much of Julian’s thoughts and feelings on his transition, because it didn’t feel relevant, but I want to just make something clear that might not have been. My headcanon is this - although Garak is the first person he has had front hole sex with since his transition, it is not for dysphoric reasons. The doctor is pretty much stealth and so, as much as he has no issue with front hole sex, having it would have revealed his gender status and he has never felt comfortable enough to do that with anyone before Garak. I have it in mind that he would have eventually let Leeta know, had they not broken up, but (hence the break up) just never felt close enough to her to do so. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to kudos and comment if you did :)


End file.
